This Love I Call a Life
by Decepticon fanatic
Summary: A girl has to deal with the death of her family, moving from a small town to Gotham city, and getting to know her new family the Gordons. On top of it all she meets the joker. JokerXOc Rated M for safety!
1. On the side of the highway

Okay so this is the first time I have written a story in the batman area so please be kind! If there is a problem with a name of a character or not sticking to a characters personality please PM me or leave me a review with the correction.

Many thanks,

Decepticon fanatic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I did I could and would taunt you with it XD

* * *

**On the side of the highway**

On the side of highway 68 there are many crosses signifying the death of a loved one. However we are looking for four specific ones.

Near Salinas, California the high way runs on the other side of the river. Her are the four crosses. Two are noticeably larger than the other two. On them are pictures of the people whose lives were cut short: a 13 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, A 15 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, A woman in her late 40's with hazel eyes and graying strawberry blonde hair, and finally a man in his early 50's with grey hair and kind brown eyes.

A car pulls up next to these crosses. Out steps a 17year old girl dressed in mourning black clothes. Her wheat colored hair conceals her face. She silently places a white rose on the ground next to each cross then quickly gets back in the car.

That was her family. She was the only one living… if you could even call it that.

Her name was Alyssa Nicole Belmonte. She was an honor student, played sports for her high school, had friends, and was in many clubs that corresponded with her hobbies. Her life could have been viewed as perfect…

Until the accident occurred.

The family had just finished having diner. Alyssa's mother and father were talking about politics in the front of the truck. Her siblings were arguing in the middle row. She was in the very back of the vehicle daydreaming. Suddenly a large pick-up truck going about 90mph smashed into the front of the family truck. There is a horrible screeching and groaning sound as the front of their truck is compacted and then forced back into the passenger area. Her parent died instantly followed by her brother and sister as their heads smacked into the side of the vehicle. Alyssa felt her sisters seat move backwards very fast knocking Alyssa unconscious and evidently into a coma. No sooner did the remains of the vehicle skid to a stop did the engine catch on fire. The fire slowly ate its way towards Alyssa eventually burning the area from her left shoulder down her side to the area just above her knee. The fire fighters had put out the fire just soon enough that there was only skin damage and major scarring. The paramedics had done everything with in their power to try and keep the scars from looking to horrible.

Alyssa woke up a few months later in a hospital. She was then told what happened. She just sat there. The doctor had expected her to start balling and screaming about how unfair her life was. But no, Alyssa wasn't like that as soon as she got the news she felt like crying and screaming but she had learned early in life from her mother that they wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead she started thinking, asked questions as to what would happen to her and how bad her injuries were. She learned that she had missed the funerals and that arrangements as to were she would go where already done. All she had to do was get on a plane and meet her new family.

When the hospital released her she was given a plane ticket, access to her family's funds, her few possessions: her I pod, laptop and some of her clothes. She was also given all of the pictures that had been in her house. She left all but a few of her favorites with her grand parents for safe keeping.

* * *

Alyssa's point of view

I boarded the plane knowing this was the end of my old life and the start of the new… as cheesy as it sounds.

I sat in my window seat in coach. Luckily no one sat next to me

The actual flight was uneventful.

When we landed I met my new family: The Gordons.

Apparently Mr. Gordon was some high ranking person in a police department- a commissioner or something.

The first week I spent with them I tried to get out of the house- running errands and such.

But every time I went out I could feel men's eyes on me. Whether it was because I was the commissioners new… uh… Daughter I guess would be the best way to put it? Anyways whether that was the reason or because I was indeed good looking, which I thought was the most unlikely reason. I did have a pretty face I give myself that much- perfect cheek bone (or so my mom said), symmetrical. I had light brown/golden eyes that were a nice shape. I had a weird body type- I looked soft when I knew Softball training had made me anything but soft. I was an hour glass shape. My mom had always teased me about how big my chest was. It wasn't that big, only a d-cup, but she said it looked funny on someone as little as I was. I'm only 5'3 and not getting an inch taller. I had stopped growing in my fresh men year. I was little but I was powerful. My softball coach loved that because when ever we had a game with a new team, when I was up to bat they would adjust to a small hitter moving in. Then I would get angry and smack the ball deep into the outfield. I loved seeing the look on their faces as I rounded first and kept going.

Anyways! (Getting a bit off topic) After the first week I preferred staying inside. Mrs. Gordon and the kids were nice. They reminded me of my old family. I played with the kids quickly becoming friends with them. I treated them like my own siblings. I helped them with homework when their parents busy. They would come home excited to show me their scores. While the kids where at school I usually did house work. Mrs. Gordon kept telling me not to but I did anyways after a while the house was so clean it was kind of ridiculous. So I started staying in my room, listening to music and drawing, or sometimes just thinking. Whether out of desperation to get me out of the house or to get me interested in the police career I may never know but Mr. Gordon dragged me out to the police department.

I woke up on the day he was taking me. I had packed my laptop and I pod into my new back pack the night before. I took a shower; blow dried my hair and put my hair into a lazy French twist kind of thing with a clip, so that the end of my ponytail was actually near the top of my head giving me the appearance of having energy. I put on my favorite Dry Kill Logic band T-shirt and a pair of kind of tight light blue faded jeans. I had my checker board black and (courtesy of a sharpie) dark purple Vans on. I finished g3etting ready put my back pack over one shoulder and headed out to "commissioner" Gordon's car and off we went.

* * *

k this was a bit rushed cuz I have to go visit my Grandma So thank you for reading.


	2. One part honest and two parts mean

* * *

Good feed back so far for this story! In this chapter I tried to get the Joker's personality right but I think I failed TT ok please Read and review. BTW I'm using song lyrics as the chapter names through out this story so the chapter might have nothing to do with the title.

Side note: the prisoner's point of view is basically as if we could go into his head but we don't know who it is yet so I used "He" instead of "I"

* * *

One part honest and two parts mean.

Alyssa's point of view

As soon as we were at the station I regretted coming with Mr. Gordon. There were so many _People_. Not that I hated people I just severely disliked being around them. If it were up to me I would stay by myself in some place far away from anyone so that it was just me and my thoughts. No more being interrupted from a great idea. No more scornful looks when I told people how I really felt about humanity.

After Mr. Gordon left to do his job it felt worse.

That office was the last place I would ever want to be. It was so loud I kept getting bumped into. A few of the younger men blushed and apologized. I tried to find some where out of the way. There was a chair in a corner next to a desk with paper work piled on it. I sat there trying not to freak out.

I was claustrophobic so this spot wasn't very good either.

When Gordon finally had a break he looked around for me and found me in the corner holding onto my backpack for dear life.

"So how do you like it?" he said offering me a paper cup with water in it, oblivious to my discomfort.

"I think I would like it better if I could understand what was going on." I said in a shaky voice.

That's when he noticed the look on my face. It was a mixture of fear and confusion with a dash of surprise.

"Do you want to go some where less crowded?" he asked a comforting grin spreading over his face.

"Yes please!" I nearly shouted.

He chuckled at my reaction and then put a finger on his chin as if in a large debate with himself as to where I could go. He then took my hand as I stood up and led me to where the prisoners where kept. I gave him a questioning look.

He went past the normal one night stay cells and led me to a door that even the other prisoners tried to stay away from.

He stopped me and turned me so that I was looking him in the eye.

"OK don't be scared. This is a private cell. It has an area used for interrogation. There is a desk and chair in there and no one comes by here. The prisoner has refused to talk to us so I doubt he will be bothering you. If he does, dial 1 on the phone that's in there. OK."

I nodded shocked that I would probably be spending most of my time with a criminal.

I slowly opened the door but it creaked anyways.

I looked into the cell wondering who I would be spending most of my time with as I made my way to the desk. All I could see in the crappy lighting was a figure lying across the cot in the cell. They were facing away from me and it looked like they were sleeping so I tried to be quiet while I pulled my IPod and laptop out of my back pack. I opened my laptop and using the wireless AT&T internet service, that Mr. Gordon was kindly paying for, and started searching for my mystery "cell buddy."

* * *

The prisoners point of view

He heard the door creak as it was opened.

'Probably one of those interrogators they keep sending in.' he thought a wicked smile creeping across his disfigured face. 'I wonder how I'm gonna scare this one away.'

He waited for the person who had invaded my cell to speak.

He must have waited an hour getting more and more agitated. Finally figuring it couldn't hurt, he got up slowly to see who was with me. He turned to see a teenage girl lying with her stomach on the desk. She had a laptop that she was staring at. He moved closer to the bars trying to see what see was looking at. On the screen was a news article. He read the first paragraph only to have her scroll down. Slightly irritated he read what she was now then looked at the picture off to the side. It was a picture of him.

'Oh goodie!' He thought trying not to snicker. He stood there following reading ahead of her. She was a fast reader compared to others he was only four lines ahead of her. He finished the part of the article about what he had done and stopped reading to see her reaction.

He expected a look of horror or at least but instead she raised her eyebrows and smirked she emitted and odd snort kind of sound when she finished.

He was confused and looked at this girl trying to figure out what kind of person she was to not be scared or horrified at what he had done.

* * *

Back to Alyssa's point of view

My search revealed nothing to help me figure out who was here with me. I did however find a few interesting articles on a mass murderer/ serial killer named "The Joker". I read through these. What he had done was truly amazing he had shown humanity that chaos can be started at any moment and that they weren't as safe as they thought they were. I kind of agreed with what he was trying to do in a warped kind of way.

I took a moment to stretch and rest my eyes.

That's when I saw the man I had been reading about staring at me through the bars of his cell.

#enter dramatic sound here#

"EEEP!" I squawked startled. I jumped back wards setting my self off balance. I flailed my arms hopelessly for a moment before falling off the desk back wards. I landed with a thwack as my butt hit the cement.

"Ouchies!" I said in a soft high pitched voice after a moment.

The joker started laughing at me. His laugh had a strange wheeze to it.

I fake pouted at him from my position on the floor. "thawts nowt vewy nioce!" I said in a toddler voice. That only made him laugh harder.

I stood up and got my chair and brought it over towards the cell bars.

He calmed down enough to notice and did the same with the only chair in his cell.

I smiled at him as I put my feet against one of the bars and pushed back so that my chair only stood on two legs.

"So you're the Joker." I said cocking my head to the side in curiosity.

He smiled his malicious grin that didn't really bug me.

"Yep, that would be me and you would be Doll face?"

I smirked at the term of endearment he through into the end of his sentence.

"Alyssa" I said nonchalantly.

"No last name?"

"Belmonte"

"Well that's boring." He said slightly frowning.

"Hmm. Never thought of it that way but I guess your right, in a weird sort of way." I said looking up at the ceiling as if pondering this new possibility.

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face that looked like he had never gotten that answer before.

* * *

The joker's point of view

This girl was more intelligent and witty then I had first thought. Apparently I didn't scare her.

'I have to change that' I thought maniacally.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" I asked leaning closer so that my face was almost touching the bars.

"Sure." She replied mimicking me.

I grabbed her by her jaw and yanked her to her feet as I stood up.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed surprise written plainly on her face.

I chuckled and noticed that she was a good 10 to 9 inches shorter than me.

I started telling her the story of how my father had inflicted the wounds on my face pulling out my little friend as I did so.

She looked a little scared as my friend inched towards her face. 'Alyssa's' eyes moved from the knife to my face before finally resting on my eyes. Suddenly the fear disappeared from her face. My friend was half an inch from her mouth when she interrupted me.

"First of all," she said still looking me strait in the eyes. "Scars are only what you make them and since I would be receiving them from you instead of a drunken father it will never have the same meaning to me as your scars have to you. I will remember you every time I look in a mirror and not a traumatic event. Secondly I have more scars on my body than you probably ever will and they look worse!" She shouted the last sentence at me and a hate I could not comprehend burned in her eyes.

"What could possibly look worse than these." I said laughing for no reason in particular.

"Well if you let me go I could show you." She said as if it were obvious. This little girl had some guts.

"If I put you down you'll run away" I stated smiling down at her. My smile didn't have the affect on her that it did on others. She didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Because apparently you are the only good entertainment I'm going to have while I stay in this city." She stated. I slowly released her. She moved back a little rubbing where I had gripped her chin.

"Show me" I said curious.

"Gosh you're so pushy." She taunted.

She pulled up her shirt up a few inches and turned so that I could see the burn scar that covered the left side of her body. I reached out and touched it feeling the rough texture of the scarred flesh.

"Hey!" She said smacking my hand away as she pulled her shirt back down.

"Hay is for horses!" I retorted playfully.

"How big is that scar?" I questioned looking at her face. It was fairly pretty I guess I was looking at her eyes that were a weird gold color.

"It goes from here." She motioned to the top of her shoulder. "To here" She said pointing to the area above her knee.

I starred at her for a minute. Then the phone rang. She went over to it tentatively. And answered.

"Hello?"

All I could here from the other person was time, go, stuff, and car.

"Okay be there in a sec." she replied

She hung up the phone and turned to smile at me.

"Bye entertainment!" She said cheerfully as she put her things into her back pack.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she closed the door.

I just stood there confused at her sudden change in behavior.

* * *

OK reviews Please! 42 people have looked at this story and only 2 or 3 reviewed!


	3. There are Cracks in the Road We Lay

Ok this chapter is all about what Alyssa thinks of the situation and what Gordon does. OK enjoy.

* * *

**There are Cracks in the Road We Lay**

As soon as I got in the car I knew there was an interrogation coming on. I made a mental note not to mention the whole face carving incident.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I decided to speak up.

"Sooo… your work day is really short." I stated slumped in the seat arms crossed over my stomach.

"No actually this is my lunch break. We'll get lunch and then I'm taking you home."

"Why?" I questioned an obvious pout on my face.

"Because staying in a room with that man can't be god for anyone." He said coldly.

"I got him to talk." I said very quietly hoping that it would increase my chances of having more time with my new 'entertainment'.

"You did!" Gordon practically jumped up and down in his seat. He was _definitely _happy.

"What did he say?"

"Well he told me how he got his scars…" I looked up to see Gordon frown. "And he told me my name was boring."

"Hmm. Maybe we can use this to our advantage." I looked up to see Gordon obviously planning something. "But you still have to stay away from the station for the rest of today."

'Well this wasn't that bad.' I thought, 'at least he's considering giving me more time.'

We stopped by a fast food place and got food which we ate on the way home; Gordon was obviously still thinking about what I had told him.

When we got home I went strait to my room, putting my IPod on its charger/player I turned on my favorite thinking sound and laid down on my bed.

_I have seen what's left for all the rest of you  
And its not what you think it will be  
For the gift and the curse of what's been shown to you  
I can't believe what I feel it is taking_

My room consisted of dark purples and blacks. I had a double bed crammed into the small space. Mrs. Gordon was always trying to get me to switch to something that was more practical for the space.

_Never give, never bend - it's all a lie to you  
And all you do is seem to remind me  
Of all the times and the ways I would have died for you  
And this is all the thanks that you'll show me..._

I Love the metal roses that were on the legs, head, and foot board of the bed. They stood out against the wood that the bed was made of.

_If you would show  
The light for me  
The things I'd known  
That now id see_

My desk was basically and end table with a chair near the door of my bed room.

_This is - not the same not now, never, no not again  
When the dreams and the truth came colliding  
And the same can be said for all the rest of them  
See the strong and the weak divided  
Yet I feel alive_

My closet was to the right of my bed. It was fairly bare. Fashion was not something I valued in the least. I t was silly, pointless. Clothes wear out over time not matter how expensive. You have to change them every day any ways.

_For all the pain I have  
And all you do is seem to remind me  
Of all of the times and the ways I would have died for you  
And this is all of the thanks that you'll show me_

Fashion was a form of expression for people who couldn't draw, act, or make music. And everything ended up looking the same anyways. No matter how original you thought you where there was someone with the same idea.

_If you would show  
The light for me  
The things I'd known  
That now id see_

If you would show  
The light for me  
The things I'd known  
That now I'd see

His clothes were original. My entertainment was an original being or so everyone thought. He was like every other person I had ever met, except he decided to voice his distain for humanity through dynamite and gasoline.

_Energy as I feel it calling  
Cannot see through the cloud that's forming  
Blinding as it passes before my eyes_

His actions were to others horrible. I knew I should feel the same way…but… I didn't. He just knew what the world was really like. All of those people he had killed would have died any ways; in his mind he was just putting them to good use.

_Looking for the thing that's calling  
Now I see that it's coming after  
Now I see that its coming after...me_

Ugh I can't stop thinking about him! It's just so weird! He's just like what my brother was like: witty, arrogant, and intelligent. I could see myself in his eyes and it scared me more than you can ever imagine.

_If you would show  
The light for me  
The things I'd known  
That now id see_

Gah! I have to get him out of my head. I thought as the song ended. _Shopping_ instantly cam to mind considering all of the late Halloween things would be on sale so I could get a lot of the candy and Halloween shaped or colored cookies that stores were always trying to get rid of. I got up and went instantly to the hallway leading to the front door.

I told Mrs. Gordon that I was leaving and quickly grabbed my jacket. It was a hoody kind of material on the inside with a covering of a tougher more water resistant material on the outside. The hood had purple designs in it.

As you can see I simply adore the color purple. I don't know why but it has been that way since I had been little. I had just started to wear more black because of the death of my family.

I reached into my pocket after zipping up the jacket and putting up the hood. It had started to get cold out side and I wanted to make sure my wallet was with me before I walked to the store. My wallet was always in my jacket because I never really used either of them.

I opened the front door and started off to the grocery store.

I went straight to where the candy was after grabbing a cart. I filled it with three bags of candy, two for the kids holding their favorites and then a bag of my favorite: Reese's peanut butter cups. I grabbed to packages of Oreos with the cool orange filling. I went to the check-out counter. On the rack next to it where there was gum, snack food, and magazines were some Halloween make-up kits. Most were clown sets considering no one wanted to look like my entertainment. One of the larger sets with green, blue, red, black, and yellow paint was marked down to 3 dollars. The set also included a small mirror and the things you used to apply the make-up.

I picked it up thinking it couldn't hurt to give him something he probably really wanted. The check-out women gave me a strange look. I shrugged handing her my debit card.

After she bagged everything I headed back home. It was starting to get dark outside. I guess I spent more time then I should have looking around in the grocery store.

This was the time that the other side of Gotham started coming out. I walked faster down the streets pulling my hood over my face and looking at the ground.

I got home at around 9:30. The kids were asleep so I decided to make little cards for the candy I got for them. I tore two pieces of paper from my sketch book put each of their names and a cute picture on both pieces of paper which I taped to the candy leaving it on the kitchen table.

I then took the rest of what I got and put it in my back pack for tomorrow. I repacked my IPod and laptop. I decided I might as well pack my sketch book too just in case my entertainment didn't feel like being entertaining.

By then it was time to go to bed so I went through my nightly routine. I took a shower, combed my hair after towel drying it, then I put on my pajamas ad laid out what I was going to wear tomorrow.

* * *

Ok I'm ending it here sorry about the song that was a little cheap but it was stuck in my head and I was listening to it as I typed this. This is actually only half of the chapter the other half will probably be up some time tonight.


	4. It's My Mistake to Make

Sorry about not getting this chapter up as soon as thought I would. IGOT THE NEW STEPHANIE MEYER BOOK! Ha!... (-.-') Sorry I've been trying to find some one to taunt and you guys are the only ones I could find. Apparently this is her last book for the twilight series and its called breaking dawn. It has given me an idea for this story already.

So it's kind of relevant… not really- but any ways enjoy this chapter there is more dialog in this one and I'm gonna try and bring out the jokers sick side.

* * *

**It's my mistake to make.**

The Joker's point of view

I woke up absolutely horribly. My friend had been bugging me all night. He kept telling me he needed a taste of that girl's blood. To see her terrified as he caressed her skin with his sharp edge.

I wanted to see that to…

I wanted to see her face as I tasted her blood. Carving patterns into that pretty skin of hers.

My tongue flicked out touching my scars.

Why was she always on my mind? I had just met the girl. Maybe it was that smirk, or that she was amused by what had done to this city.

'Hmm the city how I would love to be out there right now.' I thought picturing burning buildings, people running screaming. I needed someone who was easily scarred… not this girl who seemed to actually enjoy the horror I had caused.

I really need to get her out of my head.

Just as my method of torturing people in my mind was starting to work she came through the door.

"Mornin' sunshine!" she said cheerily. I sneered at her angry that she had come back even though I knew she would. "Some ones grumpy", she said raising her eyebrows and going over to the desk to pull out her things. I watched her then got bored and started thinking of torturing people again only this time it was the person in the room with me.

I could picture her running from me tears streaming down her face as I came at her. My friend held in front of me. I cornered her. Hearing her beg and plead as she slowly fell to the ground. I pulled her up by her throat and started running my friend slowly and lightly across her throat. She got stiff trying to pull away from the blade. I cackled watching squirm against the wall.

I was snapped from my fantasy as I looked up to see her with a notebook out writing things down. Anger surged through me as I got up of my cot quickly practically running up to the bars.

"What is that!" I nearly screamed at her.

She looked scared for a second then confused

"Um a sketchbook?"

"Let me see it." I ordered she came over quickly not wanting me to be any angrier. I ripped the "sketch book' from her hands and looked at the page.

…

It was a sketch book. On the page it was flipped to was a picture of me smiling sitting on my cot. Apparently she had been drawing this while I was in my happy place. I looked at how she had drawn my face.

It wasn't ugly as I had expected it to be it was fairly normal, my face paint was perfect and she had drawn the scars almost perfectly, but she made them less prominent then they actually where.

I gave it back to her looking at it seeing that she was bright red.

"I thought you would be like all the others." I said looking at her as the red gradually faded into a pink then disappeared. "Working with the co-missioner." I said chuckling glad that she was still safe to torment. This statement seemed to anger her.

"My adoptive father would never use me like that!" She shouted defensively.

"_You're_ the co-missioners daughter!" I said laughing. Well this was interesting! I looked at her. Even when I got out of here it would be hard to get her, a challenge I would not give up. Apparently she was uncomfortable with the way I was looking at her.

"_Adopted_ daughter!" She said walking towards the desk. She took off her jacket.

She was wearing an old jersey of some kind with her last name and the number 13 on the back. I reached of and unconciously rubbed the area around my eye. When I did this her face lit up as she started digging through her back pack.

"I got you a present." She said hiding something behind her back. I went up to the bars trying to look around her to see what she had brought for me. She walked closer and pulled it out from behind her back,

"Ta-dah!" She exclaimed practically shoving the thing in my face. I grabbed it from her and looked at it.

It was a package of clown face paint. I jumped up in the air giggling as I ran over to my cot ripping open the package and pulling out the colors I needed. I used the little mirror that came with the set to start reapplying the white paint to my face. I then traced my scars in red, also putting it on my lips. I finally put the black around my eyes. When I finished I made sure to put some extra paint on my fingers as I went towards the bars to look at Alyssa. She was smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked in little more than a whisper.

Her smile vanished and her eyes dulled. She was the very definition of sadness as she looked up at me.

"Because if I could hide my scars I would, too." She said. Her voice was monotonous, no emotion at all. I looked down at her with understanding. I gently reached out at her and made her look in my eyes.

I then quickly smeared the extra paint that I had on my fingers across her face in three lines.

She gasped pulling away glaring at me angrily. I started laughing so hard I actually fell to the floor. When I got back up she had wiped off the face paint.

"Aww you looked so pretty with that on!" I taunted.

"You really know how to ruin a good moment don't you." She retorted angrily. I started cackling again. She stuck her tongue out at me.


	5. Pyschosocial

Mkay I've been procrastinating all day now it's time to sit down and write this

Mkay I've been procrastinating all day now it's time to sit down and write this. This chapter is basically a conversation between Alyssa and the joker. So enjoy!

* * *

**Psychosocial**

The Jokers point of view

Alyssa sat at the desk listening to her music trying to ignore me. She was drawing again.

She turned up her IPod and started moving her head back and forth probably to the music.

Her Music was (from what I could here) not very happy sounding.

Finally being bored I grabbed the little mirror I had used for my make-up and threw it at her. It hit her right on her collar bone. She ignored it so I started throwing the things that you were supposed to use to put on the make-up at her. Finally when I only had one left she snapped.

'WHAT!!" she suddenly screamed at me bearing her teeth. I smirked.

"What are you listening to?"

She groaned flopping back in her chair. She rubbed her eyes then turned on her laptop and started playing a song.

_I did my time, and I want out  
I saw my future...fade  
It doesn't cut,  
The soul is not so vibrant  
The reckoning, the sickening  
Back at you, the virgin,  
Pseudo-sick but sick perversion  
Go drill your gases,  
Go dig your graves  
Then fill your mouth  
With all the money you will save  
Sinking in, getting smaller again  
I'm done, it has begun  
I'm not the only one_

And the reign will kill us all,  
Throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see,  
The preservation of the martyr in me

Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial  
Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial

Oh, there are cracks, in the road we lay  
But will they ever fill?  
The secrets have gone mad!  
This is nothing new,  
But would we kill it all?  
Fate was all we had  
The reason of the mess,  
We could start over  
Just look me in the eyes  
And say I'm wrong  
Now there's only emptiness,  
But a message to bring  
I think we're done  
I'm not the only one!

And the reign will kill us all,  
Throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see,  
The preservation of the martyr in me

Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial  
Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial

Fate can not catch this lie,  
I tried to tell you first  
Your hurtful lies are giving out  
Can't stop the killing, I can't help it  
Is there something psycho?  
Is this what you want?  
I'm not the only one!

And the reign will kill us all,  
Throw ourselves against the wall  
But no one else can see,  
The preservation of the martyr in me

Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial  
Psychosocial, psychosocial, psychosocial

I just stared at her for a moment.

I could understand most of the lyrics and I actually liked her taste in music, it was so chaotic almost no melody except for the chorus.

I wanted to know more about this new toy I still knew practically nothing about except that she had a huge scar and that she listened to chaotic music.

I sat on the ground beckoning her over. She came over and sat down with her legs crossed like a little kid during story time.

I leaned in close to the bars. She leaned away apparently learning from yesterday.

"Want to play a game?" I said smiling.

"Sure I have nothing better to do."

"Oookay to play I ask you a question then you answer it. Then you ask me a question and I answer it. Who ever refuses to answer a question first has to do something for the other person or give them something."

"Ok I'll play."

"Oh yay! This is going to be sooo much fun! I start! Hmmm." I started tapping my chin trying to pick a question that wasn't very personal.

"How old are you?"

"17 turning 18 in a couple of weeks."

"Oh jail bait." I said snickering

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about that considering you're already in jail." She said rolling her eyes, "How old are_ you_?"

"27"

She gave me a funny look. I gave her a stare that simply screamed 'shut your mouth while you have the chance.'

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Noooo… Why would you want to know that?"

"Just curious. Now how did you get that scar?"

"Car accident."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No it's my turn any ways." She said, "Do you have a family somewhere?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now what are you two favorite colors?"

"Purple and black. Yours?"

"Purple and green."

"should've guessed." She said looking at my suit.

"See something you like?" I teased snickering.

"Yeah I wonder if that jacket comes in my size." She replied smirking.

I started cackling. Man this girl had a wit!

We kept playing for another hour. Then Alyssa had to leave.

After packing her things she turned to me an odd look on her face.

"If you had won what would you have asked for?" She asked

"I was going to cut a pattern into your arm and make you watch." I said smiling deviously at her.

She shrugged turning towards the door.

"Wait! You aren't scared or sickened?" I questioned not believing that she didn't care.

"No not really."

"Any other human being would be horrified." I said smiling.

"Maybe I'm not as human as you think." She said darkly as she left the room.

ok yeah it was really short I'm thinking of springing the joker from jail soon. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. I try to make it through my life

Ok this chapter was postponed due to me seeing the dark knight AGAIN and going to the beach where I was inspired. I was boogie boarding…then it hit me… or at least the wave did. After getting my head smacked into the sand and being flipped 3 times I got up and looked around. Then I saw something it inspired me even though I don't remember what it was. Maybe it was that seal...

Sarchasm:The gulf between the author of sarcastic witand the person who doesn't get it.

* * *

**I try to make it through my life**

"You can't go back you know." Mr. Gordon said to me as we drove away from his "fortress".

"Why?" I asked. It had been three days since I had had my last conversation with the Joker.

"I'm moving into my new office this weekend and I would have been happier if you wouldn't have to spend any time with that freak."

So ends my days with my entertainment at least it was fun while it lasted.

"What did you learn about him while you were there?"

"He's27, his favorite colors are purple and green, he doesn't know if he has any family, he can't remember his name, he looks like his father, he is disgusted by 'normal' society, and his favorite Ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip."

"Wow you got more out of him than our investigators did and they've been working at this for months."

I smiled. Then I started to wonder why he had chosen me to talk to. Maybe it was the whole scar situation.

Oh well. I really need to get a life.

"Did you here me?" Gordon's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait what?"

Gordon sighed shaking his head.

"I said I'm going to need help around my new office."

I nodded.

"Would you like a job?"

"That would give me something to do. So yeah sure!"

Gordon chuckled at my reaction.

"So I'll be working for you. What do I have to do?"

"Help with filing paperwork, cleaning my office… that kind of stuff."

"Wait they're letting you ire me as an assistant?"

An odd look flashed across his features.

"Yes mostly because of what happened to the last commissioner."

"Oh"

I'm going to need a way to get to work and back I thought.

When we got home I went to my room. I flopped down onto the middle of my bed upset that I wouldn't have anything amusing to do for awhile.

I needed a better way to get around the city. I could take a taxi every day, but then I would be relying on other people to get me to where I needed to be and on time. Plus my new job as basically an assistant in Mr. Gordon's office was going to be hard to get to considering it was on the other side of the city.

Time to spend some of that inheritance money. What vehicle had my parents never let me have that I liked…

**Motorcycle**

I grinned evilly as I walked over to my desk. My parents let me ride dirt bikes with my uncle and he secretly taught me how to ride his street bike. I turned on my laptop and started searching for what I wanted.

Search: Purple motorcycle

I found a few but they weren't the shape I wanted. Then my eyes fell on one of the more expensive ones. It was custom but the price was dropped.

Most of the city was trying to stay away from the color purple but I wasn't going to let my entertainment scare me into that. But this was a perfect time for me to get anything in purple and clown make-up for lower prices.

The address listed on the site was a bit of a walk.

Oh well I'll take a taxi.

I quickly looked up all of the near by stores that sold tings needed to legally ride a motor cycle. Luckily for me the nearest one was a block away from where the person who was selling the bike lived.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to just buy it. It's not like really need the money right now.

I called the person selling the bike. They said that today was a good day to stop by and buy the bike. They also told me to bring a check instead of cash.

I was almost at the door when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned to see Mr. Gordon standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where are you going?"

"To buy something…"

"And that would be?"

"A motorcycle."

One of his eyebrows rose.

"A motorcycle?"

"Yeah so I can get around the city."

"Ok… when will you be home?"

"By 6 o'clock tonight if it takes me awhile to catch a cab."

"Ok don't forget to get a helmet." He said going into the kitchen obviously not happy with my decision.

I shrugged and headed out the door.

Luckily I caught a cab early so I didn't have to walk very far.

I had the cabbie stop at the shop first. I got out and paid him extra to wait for me.

I headed into the store going straight to where the helmets were I picked up a black and purple one that had nice designs on the sides. I quickly paid for it and went to the taxi.

I told the cabbie the Address of the place where I was buying the motorcycle. The person apparently wanted to get rid of the bike because they were waiting in front of the large apartment building with it.

I handed them the check and they practically ran back into the building.

Wow they really wanted to get rid of this thing.

I put my new helmet on and got on the bike. I started it.

The sound was perfect no sputters no grinding sounds just a low rumble.

I looked at the gas gauge seeing that it was half full I decided to fill it up anyways.

After that I drove home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I spent the next three weeks working in Gordon's office and riding my new bike around.

One day when I showed up to work I saw that the office had fallen into complete chaos. I found Mr. Gordon sitting at his desk rubbing his temples trying to calm down.

"What happened?" I asked knowing something horrible must have happened.

"He escaped….. The Joker escaped."

I just sat there my mouth hanging open.

Oh shit…

* * *

The bike and helmet can be found at these sites if you're curious…

Bike: macabrevampire./art/Purple-Dragon-51157645

Helmet: g-ecx./images/G/01/Automotive/rotos/PurpleHelmet110.V259261927.jpg


	7. Can't you help me as I'm startin ta burn

* * *

Ok the last chapter was shit. I know that, I just needed to get those two pieces of information out of the way so that I could write something that I hope is a little more exciting. Wel1 enjoy and please more reviews!

* * *

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' ta burn!**

**Alyssa's POV**

I stood there my mouth hanging open staring at Gordon.

He looked up from his work to see my expression.

"Alyssa calm down." He said getting out of his chair and walking towards me.

"He probably doesn't care now that he's out in Gotham and if he did want you you're in the safest place possible."

He's out…He's out! HOW DID HE GET OUT! WILL HE COME AFTER ME OR BE CONTENT WITH CAUSING CHAOS IN GOTHAM!! Ok calm down you are in the… but if I'm here he knows exactly where I am because I would be in the safest place possible. CRAP!!

I fainted…

**

* * *

**

Jokers POV

Oh to be out and about again!

Free to destroy and toy with anything or anyone I wanted.

But I kept finding my mind wandering back to that Gold eyed sweetheart who had kindly gotten me new face paint so that I could "freshen up".

"Maybe I should pay ol' _co-missioner_ Gordon a visit." I said giggling.

I looked over the roof top I was on. Some old abandoned warehouse.

I needed a distraction; something to get that workaholic out of that office of his. An explosion would due; something small. Maybe… a gas station. I grinned, my tongue flicking out to touch my scars. Now all I needed were those goons I had left so rudely.

I pulled a cell phone out of my pocket as I dropped down into the alley. This was going to be sooo much FUN!

**

* * *

**

Alyssa POV

I woke up to ice cold water on my face. Reality hit me like a semi-truck.

"Oh god!" I shouted bolting upright. My head collided with Gordon's.

"OW" he said looking slightly dazed. I rubbed my forehead as I stood up.

"I-ah I have to go!" I stuttered rushing out of his office. I got out of the building as fast as I could with out actually running. I got to the parking garage and got on my bike. I shoved my helmet on and started driving. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to find somewhere away from my "family" to think.

If I stayed in the same place it would be easier for my psychotic friend to find me.

After a few hours of driving and thinking I found my self in an alley near some abandoned warehouses.

I stopped and rested my head on my handle bars. Enjoying the quiet.

After a few minutes I heard a shuffle and looked up. At the very end of the alley way was the very person I had been running from.

Thank god for the dark tint on this helmet. At least he doesn't recognize me yet.

He took a few steps forward So that I cold see him better in the fading light.

"I _LOVE _the paint job on that bike doll face. I'm going to have to." He paused and licked his lips "_borrow _it." He leaned forward only a few steps away. I started to back out of the alley. I was almost out when he ran up and caught me by the back of my neck.

"We can't have you running off now can we?" he said waving his finger as if scolding a child. "Now let's see what that face looks like shall we" He reached up as I wrapped my arms around my helmet trying to keep it on. He tried prying my arms off with one hand while still holding my neck with the other.

He growled and started squeezing my neck. I held off as long as I could until I couldn't stand the pressure and dropped my arms to try and pry his hand off.

He removed the helmet in one swift fluid movement.

He stood there looking into my frightened eyes.

He started cackling.

"Just the girl I wanted to see!" he said laughing harder, "You make this too easy!"

He loosened his grip on my neck for a second and I sped off. It hurt as I felt some of my hair ripped off with his hand, but I had to get home I was stupid to think that I would be safer any where else.

**

* * *

**

Joker POV

Damn, she got away. Oh well I like a challenge.

I looked down at the small clump of hair that I had grabbed on to. I looked at it before putting it in my pocket. I went back to the end of the alley waiting for my "friends" to show up. Places to blow up, People to terrorize.

I giggled remembering Alyssa's reaction to seeing me. The fear in her eyes was priceless.

To bad my friend didn't get to see her. I pulled my knife out of my pocket playing around with him.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

There was a lot of POV change in this chapter I hope it was better than the last one. Reviews are appreciated no matter what they say. :D


	8. My smile was taken long ago

Busy busy busy that's how I've been. My grandma has basically been pronounced dead and is in hospice care for as long as she lasts. I started school. And yeah haven't had a lot of time for this chapter so here you go.

* * *

**My smile was taken long ago**

**If I can change I hope I never know**

Alyssa calmed herself as she rode home as fast as she could without a helmet. Her head throbbed where the joker had gotten her hair.

She got home and dumped her back pack by the front door.

She headed straight to the bathroom to check her neck.

It wasn't that bad just really red.

She walked by the kid's room they were watching cartoons on their T.V.

Alyssa smiled as she went to watch the news in the living room near the kitchen were

Mrs. Gordon was cleaning.

She flopped on the couch and turned on the news.

Joker's POV

My clowns arrived ten minutes after Alyssa got away. It was so thoughtful of them to keep their masks!

They brought all of the equipment for my "project"!

Explosions, the golden eyed vixen, this is turning into a great week

Alyssa's POV

I was just starting to fall asleep when a warning sign flashed across the screen. My entertainment was rigging up a gas station and was going to blow it up. He had sent in one of his home videos. He was saying how he was back and that this was his welcome to Gotham.

Joker's POV

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM!!

AHAHAHAHAHAHA H HAAAA!!

Alyssa's POV

I watched as the gas station was obliterated.

Soon after Mr. Gordon talked to the press about the situation.

Boy was he going to be sleepy when he gets home.

I got up and started making dinner a simple soup would work. I pulled out a can of chicken noodle and got out a pot.

I turned the burner on and set the pot on it. I then carefully poured the cans contents into the pot and added the amount of water that was needed

I guess I should feel horrible about what he's done…but I don't.

I don't know why.

I watched the chicken and vegetables in the soup as the spun with the large plastic spoon I was using to stir with.

I let my mind slip away as I stirred.

Something felt wrong I grabbed a knife out of the draw to my left and made sure to keep it close to me.

Joker

Gordon's house was easy to get into and luckily I had ended up in the room I was aiming for the whole time

Alyssa's

I was sure it was hers considering the sketches all over and the color scheme: Dark blues, Dark purples, and blacks.

I put her helmet in the middle of her bed and stood in a corner.

Within ten minutes I heard cautious footsteps coming down the hall.

"Gotcha now sweetheart!"

* * *

Yeah really short and sweet. I love reviews btw it's like how you feel when you see the update E-mail from fanfiction only multiplied by ten times. Ideas and constructive criticism are wanted and appreciated!


	9. Break this bittersweet spell on me

I know it's been awhile I wrote this during the only free time I had – Algebra -.-'

* * *

**Break this bittersweet spell on me**

Alyssa slowly crept towards her room every nerve in her body fizzed with extra energy. She could feel the texture of the lumpy carpet under her feet as if feeling every fiber of it. She could feel every grain in the wood of the handle of the kitchen knife in her head.

She eased open her bedroom door and peaked inside.

The knife brushed her inner arm as she shifted it into a better position for an attack.

She looked around the room again and seeing nothing she slipped inside.

Then she spotted her helmet on the bed.

Keeping the knife ready she walked slowly towards the bed.

She looked at the helmet and then around the room again.

"Oh crap!"

The joker literally jumped out of his hiding place.

He had her disarmed and pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds.

"Hey sweetheart you've been avoiding me!"

His tongue flicked out of his mouth and ran around his painted bright red lips as he leered down at her.

"Get off." Alyssa squeaked blushing at the position he had her pinned in. She squirmed a little trying to free her hands which he had pinned over her head.

"What not happy to see me?" He mocked a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Hmm ya know I really don't know but you look so adorable like this." He said moving his hands from her wrists to her waist.

"Eep!" she squeaked again as he squeezed her hips. She tried to pry his hands off but only succeeded in making him squeeze harder.

"Ow ok what do you want?" She gave up relaxing on the bed.

The Joker moved one hand to his chin pretending to think hard on the subject.

"You" he said his signature smile painted on his face.

"Get off!" Alyssa whined and started kicking him.

"Ow: he winced as she landed a hard kick to his shin.

He pushed them up onto the bed more and wrapped his legs around hers ending the kicking.

"Aw don't be so harsh sweets I promise you'll like it." He gave her a lecherous smile as he absent-mindedly toyed with her hair.

"GET. OFF."

"Come on give me a chance or I might just have to do this with out your consent." A malicious tint appeared in his dark eyes as he said this.

"NO!" she yelled punching him in the stomach. The Joker froze. He sat up a little and put a hand over where she had punched him. Alyssa sat there feeling his mood change and went wide-eyed and scared at the expression on his face.

"Sorry." She whispered her voice hoarse with fear.

"You know there's only one thing you can do to make this up to me." He said completely serious as he leaned in so that their faces were mere centimeters from each other.

"What?" Alyssa breathed still scared.

"Fight back more it's really cute." He said cracking a smile.

Alyssa punched him in the arm and crossed her arms over her chest. An angry glare and scowl on her face.

"I really had you scared there!"

"Shut up"

"Oh you look so hot when you're mad."

Suddenly he lurched close to her and started kissing her roughly. Alyssa froze. He stuck his tongue in her mouth demandingly.

Alyssa bit down hard on his tongue as it started moving around her mouth.

"Okay that's it!" the Joker said getting off her and stalking over to her bed room door locking it.

He pulled a roll of duct tape out of his pocket.

*30 minutes later*

Gordan walked down the hallway.

"Alyssa?" he opened her bedroom and stood there shocked.

Duct taped to the foot of her bed with her mouth duct taped shut Alyssa glared at him from under the paper that was folded and taped to her fore head.

Gordan pulled off the note and opened it. He heard a muffled retort from Alyssa. So he reached down and ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

"You were saying?"

"Oh yeah go for the letter first!" She said glaring.

He nervously laughed and then proceeded to read the letter.

In a scattered scrawling script it said:

"Hello commissioner keep my little present safe for me I'll be back to pick her up later.

Oodles of love,

The Joker

P.S if you see bat boy around tell him that she's replaced him in that special place in my black void of a heart"

* * *

Yeah I think this turned out really well for being written and typed kind of last minuteish

Reviews are much loved


	10. I Don't Mind Falling to Pieces

Yeah busy times equals no time for typing fanficts. Enjoy this new installment of 'This Love I Call a Life.' This story is dedicated to my grandmother who passed away recently. May god guard your way to heaven and may angels sing you to sleep. The funeral we held for her was set up to only accommodate 50 family and friends. About 170 people showed up to mourn the loss of a caring mother, grandmother, friend, wife and all around good person Dorothy *last name withheld*.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Knight nor any rights to the characters portrayed in this fanfict except Alyssa cuz she's mine. I also don't own anything involving Thomas Harris's work.

* * *

**I Don't Mind Falling to Pieces**

~Alyssa~

~Flashback~

It was the first week in months that I was going to have alone.

After countless questions and interrogations life was finally settling down.

The questions were always the same: Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? What did he say?

The same damn questions and always the same dull one worded answers. The reporters had given up on me finally and Gordan was sure he had gotten as much information out of me as possible.

Work was normal after awhile and Mr. Gordan let me ride my motorcycle again. We were still living at the Gordon's house. Mr. Gordan said if the Joker really wanted to he could find us anywhere.

In fact the Joker had been relatively quiet. It was almost as if he had disappeared. The only indication I had that he was still alive and interested, was when he left a locket on my window sill. It was made of white gold and had a picture of an angel that looked sickeningly like me on the front and a picture of a demon sporting a large malicious grin on the back.

When I found it I had to keep myself from screaming and throwing it out the window. Calming myself down after a few minutes I hid it under my bed. After a few days I pulled it out and started wearing it under my clothes.

Gordan would be headed off with Mrs. Gordan and the children to a relative's house for Christmas. They insisted that I come along but I said that it would be too awkward and I would feel as if I were a burden. Finally after many discussions they left me alone and let me stay at the house.

~end flashback~

* * *

Today is my birthday. Eighteen whoopdy-freaking-do. Another year of existence over with. My plan is to lay around all day and hide from the world.

I rose slowly out of bed and walked straight to my closet. I put on my favorite band T-shirt and baggy jeans. I brushed my hair and teeth and headed to the kitchen.

I pulled out a bowl and a cereal box and sat down at the small kitchen table. I tipped the box and poured its contents into the bowl only to find that the cereal had been replaced with joker cards.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART!" shouted the Joker from behind me. I turned to glare at him only to have that glare morph into a look of horror. The joker stood there with a party hat on and a noise maker in one of his hands and confetti in the other. He pelted me in the face with the confetti and started using the noise maker.

"Oh god…" I groaned letting my head hit the table.

"What not happy to see me precious?" he said coming even closer to me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Doll you're just too much fun!" he cackled yanking me out of my chair and pinning me

Against a wall.

"Now let's d something fun." He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in closer.

"Let's not and say we did."

"Oh come on you're eighteen now show your wild side a little."

"How did you know it was my birthday and how did you know I was turning eighteen?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Ha ha very funny. You actually cared enough to look up my birthday?"

"Well you're going to be the only 'entertainment' I'll be getting for awhile. Now back to business we can do this here or on that big comfy bed of yours. I'll let you decide birthday girl."

"How about you let me go and I'll run screaming down the street."

"Oh I like it when they play hard to get."

"Who's playing?"

"Oh don't deny that you want me. Girls always love the bad ones; they love how wrong it is. Give in."

"That may be true but I'm infamous for my self control." I said pushing him away from me and walking to the living room.

"Oh I love challenges." He replied following closely behind me. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

The Joker flopped down next to me.

After flipping channels I finally decided there was nothing worth watching on and flipped to the DVR screen where all of the recorded shows and movies were.

I hit play on Hannibal Rising and fell into the story.

After the first two murders I looked at the Joker who kept switching his eyes from the screen to me and back.

"What?"

"You like this?"

"Yeah so? I also find Hannibal Lecter extremely sexy especially when he's being played by Gaspard Ulliel."

The Joker cackled and scooted closer to me.

"Oh by the way sweets." He said toying with a renegade lock of my hair that had escaped my ponytail. "I'm gonna crash here for awhile."

"Okay just don't blow anything up. Oh and you have to leave before the family gets back."

"Well that was easy." He said obviously confused.

"Well I can't stop you from staying here if you really wanted to you could just kill me."

"Good point."

"Okay now that that's sorted out shut up I can't hear the movie."

The Joker snickered pulling me to his chest and holding me there while resting his head on the top of mine.

* * *

Reviews are loved.

Thanks to Cryingsilver for your attempted flame? I think it was a flame considering the lack of evidence that it was true. You reminded me about this story.

Please leave your comments and maybe leave a few hints as to what you, y readers, would like to see throughout the rest of he story. More about Alyssa less about Alyssa maybe Alyssa's head on a platter for being so close to the Joker? Please drop a few hints here and there

Thank You all,

Decepticon fanatic


	11. What have you done now?

Wow to all those still reading this story sorry about the VERY long wait for this new installment of this love I call a life.

* * *

**What have you done now?**

"why are you so cuddly your like a little kid not a mass murderer."

"Well you make a very good teddy bear." the joker said putting his face in my hair. I was sitting on his lap and his arms were around my waist keeping me from getting up.

"Did I forget to tell you I'm not a huggy feely person?"

"Yeah you did but it wouldn't have mattered much anyways!" He said cackling against my neck. I stiffened at this and tried to pull away.

"Ohhh like that do you?"

"Shut up." I said leaning back and folding my arms over my chest pouting.

"Aw you look so cute!" he giggled.

"oh hush." I said ripping his arms apart and getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen. I still haven't had anything to eat, because SOMEONE decided to get rid of my cereal!"

"Well Sorry!" the joker said getting off the couch and following me.

"You're like a puppy you know. You're always following me around and touching me."

"…" The Joker gave me a weird look like he was trying to say 'are you really saying that to a mass murderer?' with his face.

I turned away from him and went over to the fridge pulling out ham, mayonnaise, and lettuce and put them on the counter. I went over to the cabinets and pulled out a loaf of bread. Then I started on mission sandwich. I started making two sandwiches when the Joker sat down at the kitchen table and watched me making the food.

When I was done I put away the ingredients and walked over to the Joker handing him a sandwich.

"This doesn't have arsenic in it does it?"

"No. Unfortunately for you I want to keep you around entertainment."

"Why is that unfortunate?" The joker said his mouth full of sandwich.

"Because maybe I… like? You?" I said unsure.

He looked at me strangely. Then he smiled.

"Well I like you too doll face."

"Pfft! Really I couldn't tell! Considering your stalking habits!" I said loudly rolling my eyes.

The joker cackle and stood up. "Well I REALLY like you." he said grabbing my wrists and pushing me up against the counter.

My eyes widened and I got really nervous. Pure lust filled his onyx eyes. It was by far more frightening then the crazed look that often occupied them.

He picked me up so that I was sitting on the counter. I closed my legs quickly before he could step between them.

"Oh so you're going to be like that again." he growled leaning in so that he was right in my face.

"Maybe." I replied meekly. Yeah I may have a big mouth but the guy still scares me.

He let out a snarl and forced my legs open stepping between them and pinning my wrists with one hand to the cabinet behind me.

I swear my eyes were going to pop out of my head and my breathing was getting fast. I was seriously scared.

"Calm down sweet heart." He said letting go of my wrists and he started stroking my hair taking it out of it's pony tail.

He grabbed a fist full of hair from the back of my head and pulled me forward and kissed me.

It wasn't rough like the last time he kissed me. It felt like he was trying to apologize.

"Sorry babe." he said pulling away. "I got a little out of control."

"It's okay," I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

He looked shocked for a minute then smiled a real smile not the one he showed everyone else.

"Well tonight's going to be interesting." he said cackling.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this I really didn't have much time to write this let alone type it.


End file.
